The present invention relates in general to projectiles and in particular to a new and useful projectile including a core and hood.
Such a sabot projectile is disclosed in German Pat. No. 21 31 084. The hood there provided is threaded and screwed to the sabot. The sabot is usually made of aluminum. The required thread is therefore expensive. The hood is made of a tough resilient plastic. Consequently, the provision of a thread on the hood is also costly. In addition, the threads complicate the mounting of the hood on the sabot, particularly since they must be long enough to ensure the necessary stability and sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,472 discloses a sabot, which at the same time forms a hood for the head of a projectile core. No mechanical connection between the sabot and the hood is needed in this design. A special method of mounting is provided. The quality of the material of the hood is predetermined by that needed for the sabot. This construction is also expensive.